Troisha
Troisha is the real-life pairing of Troian Bellisario (Spencer Hastings) and Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis). The two are very good friends off-screen, and are constantly supportive of each other, often praising the others work or acting ability. They have also been seen to hang out together while off-set. Troian seems to serve as a mentor for Sasha, and the two have a big-sister-little-sister relationship with one another. Background The pair met while filming Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars. They immediately became friends, and Sasha has stated that she never once felt like the child of the set and was always treated as an equal, especially by Troian. However, Troian claims that she didn't know that Sasha was twelve/thirteen, and thought she had heard fifteen by the crew. On December 10, 2016, Sasha attended Troian's wedding to fellow PLL co-star, Patrick Adams. After Troian made her directorial debut on PLL, Sasha publicly supported her co-star and has since praised her directing ability. Sasha also thinks it would be really cool if Troian directed an episode of PLL: The Perfectionists. In 2017, Troian's first movie that she wrote, produced, and starred in (Feed) came out, and Sasha went to see it and urged fans to see it as well. In 2018, they did several panels together at RevelAtions EndgAme in Britain, where they talked about their relationship and filming the show. While there, Sasha stated that it was an honor to be directed to Troian, and she loved it. Troian also stated that she loved directing Sasha in the episode, as it was such a big moment for Alison (Sasha's character). They briefly reunited on the set of the Warner Bros. lot, when Sasha and Janel visited Troian on-set of Famous In Love. Trivia * If they had to play different characters on the show, they would play each others characters. However, they both have said that no one else could play Alison and Spencer like the other does. * Troian has said that it was a dream to direct Sasha. * The main reason Sasha loved the Alex Drake reveal was because of how much energy and time Troian put into perfecting Alex. * They love doing scenes together due to their relationship off-screen. * Both of their biggest inspirations are their fans. * They both would have liked Hanna to have the evil-twin if it wasn't Spencer, though Troian also thinks it would have been cool if Alison did. * Sasha has said that she thinks Troian is an amazing actress, director, and has good instincts and insight. * Troian told Sasha to take her time with Alison's "coming out" scene in 7x15, as it was an important moment for Alison. * After the show wrapped they all went and got tattoos, and as soon as the clock turned over it was Troian's birthday. Sasha lead the girls in singing happy birthday to Troian. * Both are advocates for mental and physical health, as well as eating disorders. * They both found out about the Alex Drake story and who A.D. was before anyone else. * Sasha has praised Troian's ability to act as both Alex and Spencer multiple times. * They did portraits and several panels together at the Revelations EndgAme con in Britain. Quotes Gallery Troisha2.jpg|Troian and Sasha during Season 1 Troisha7.jpg|BTS Season 1 Troisha6.jpg Troisha4.png Troisha3.png Troisha8.jpg|Troian directing Sasha 7x15 Troisha11.jpg Troisha10.jpg Troisha13.jpg Troisha5.jpg|Via Troian's instagram Troisha1.jpg Troisha9.jpg Troisha12.jpg Navigational Category:Real Life Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast